brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Razar
Razar is a Legends of Chima minifigure released in 2013. Razar is a member of the Raven tribe. He has appeared in five sets. He is the Prince of the Ravens. Description Many of Razar's pieces are black; his belt, legs, arms, torso, head, wings, and helmet. His right hand is purple, and his left hand is replaced by a silver hook. His toes have dark grey talon printing, three talons on each leg. He wears belts on his legs, and some sort of knee printing is below them. His belt has dark red printing with a silver belt buckle; and his torso has six black belts holding pendants in place on the front and at the back. Only the front pendant has an ornament, however; it is a small, round stone coloured light blue, with a reflection of white at the top of the stone. Behind his belts, he has a number of purple shapes, resembling feathers. His head printing is on both sides, with an expression for each, but both have red markings between and around his eyes, orange eyes with red pupils below black eyebrows, and a metal beak with rivets and jagged edges. On one side, his beak is slightly open, and his eyes are glaring; on the other, his beak is closed, and his eyes are half-shut, signifying boredom or disdain. He wears a silver shoulder armour piece with a transparent blue flat stud on the front; clips at the back connect to black raven wings with a profuse amount of feathers. His helmet has a metal beak with jagged edges and rivets, a base colour of black, and dark red markings around the eyeholes, with silver borders around the dark red. The beak is short, thick, and pointed, and it has scratch markings. At the back of the helmet, there are black feather-like protrusions. Background Razar is one of the Raven tribe, a companion to Razcal, Rawzom and Rizzo. He is the owner of a Chi Raider vehicle. He also flies a small flying vehicle with two laser swords on the front and black wings. Razar is an antagonist and is allied with the Wolf faction and the Crocodile faction, although he'll fight for whoever pays him enough, or to protect his customers from destroying each other, and keep his profits flowing. He shows this with a weapon that was created by the crocodile tribe, the Vengjacked. His other weapons are named Slizar and Thundax. Razar joins the Crocodiles in the first ever battle for CHI, and is able to defeat the Eagles, alongside his tribe. However, they all retreat when Laval returns with the Lion Legend Beast He is frequently used by Cragger or Crooler in order to steal something, and they always agree, being the only tribe that stays loyal to the Crocodiles for the entire season. He once stole Laval's Speedor, painted it horribly, and then stole the Golden CHI while they were distracted, but he was forced to give it up once the Lion and Eagle army came in. In Fake Chi, Real Trouble he tells Crooler about the Persuader Plant she uses. According to him it's called the Salesman's Best friend because Ravens used it to make anyone buy what ever they told them to buy. After this Razar tells Crooler about Reegull and that he might make her mind control potions. When he sees some of his fake Chi he explains it to Cragger. The Ravens call it Reegull's Chigull and say that if it worked they would sell it by the truckload. After seeing Crug fall under the Chigull's and Cragger asks if it'll happen to everyone who uses it and Razar replies "Pretty much". Razar comes to the Croc's aid for one last attack, in For Chima. Alongside the Crocodiles and Ravens, the Rhinos are persuaded by lots of rocks, and the Wolves return due to Cragger regaining the Pledge of the Pack, a document that makes the wolves loyal to the Crocodile King. They effortlessly defeat the Eagles, without any troubles this time, and the Rhinos take down the Gorillas, which allows the Wolves and Crocodiles to focus their energy into attacking the lions. However, the fighting stops, not because the Lion Legend Beast came back, but instead Laval returns with the Crocodile Legend Beast and Queen Crunket, making peace between the eight tribes. In Season 2, Razar's role is greatly degraded, and he is no longer an important character, usually only having about 3 lines per episode. He is the second least contributing member of the group, the least being Bladvic. However, like in the first season, Razar compensates by appearing extremley often in the online webisode series. Into the Outlands, Razar joins the other heroes to fight the Dark Tribes. In Lavertus's Base he says "There's so much to steal. I mean admire from the comfort of my pockets, yes?". In A Tangled Web he says that Eris seems jealous of Riona, the female rhino who said Rogon was her "special friend". He also helps Laval, Cragger, Worriz and Gorzan plan how to rescue the Gorilla Legend. They disguise Rogon's truck as a fly and use it to distract the spiders, but Razar is the only one does not fight the spiders. In The Legend Thief when Lavertus's stuff is stolen Eris first assumes it Razar, he says "Sadly I cannot take responsibility for all this". He looks inside the mysterious room Lavertus keeps locked and finds ShadoWind's helmet. This makes the heroes realize that Lavertus is ShadoWind. He helps Laval and Lavertus rescue the Raven Legend and brings a "Secret Weapon". In battle the "Secret Weapon" is cans of gold paint. He throws it at the scorpions and the Legend Beast out of greed collects them and puts them into a pile. When the Scorpions try to sting the Beast, it fails. According to Razar, a raven's greed is stronger than the scorpion's venom. After leaving, he left his speedor behind, this inspires Scorm to make Speedors. So he orders the bats to chip rocks off Mount Cavora. In The Eagle and The Bear while Eris describes the trap that the Eagle Legend's eggs and the Bear Legend is in he scares her by saying "If we remove the eggs, the bear will smash. If we remove the bear the eggs will go smash. The smash is the problem yes?". In The Crescent he gathers with the heroes of Chima (minus Bladvic) expresses an interest in Fire CHI and sells several snow protection items, which Rogon and Gorzan buy. He says to buy now before he triples the price again. Prior to Fired Up!, Razar used Fire CHI as shown by his attire. In, The Snowball Effect, when the Rhinos, made brilliant by their legend beast, and are turning rocks into pure gold, silver and steel with the beast's fire roar. Razar and Razcal overlook them, planning to steal the precious minerals. However, Razcal is frozen before they set out. Razar looks and sees Maula, who then freezes him and attacks the Rhinos with the mammoths. Prior to The King Thing, he was thawed out and rescued. He and the other ravens discuss making the Chima Market into a two story building with automatic stairs, pleasant music and an affordable food court (a mall). Notes *Razar is voiced by Jeff Todd. *He and his tribe will do anything to get trinkets and treasures. *In his ultrabuild version, he doesn't have a hook hand. *Although Rawzom is the King of the Ravens, in the show, Razar does most of the leading. LEGO.com Description 2013 2014 Appearances * 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor * 70012 Razar's Chi Raider * 70100 Ring of Fire * 70010 The Lion CHI Temple * 70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper * 70223 Icebite's Claw Driller TV Appearances * Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Gallery of Variants }} Gallery RavenArmorOff.png|Razar with all his armour off. RavenBack.png|Back printing and other side of the head showing a closed beak. Razcal side view.jpg|A view from the side. Razar card.jpg|Razar's card. Razar screenshot.jpeg|As he appears in the TV show. Ewar vs Razar.jpg|Razar dueling Ewar. 70100 Speezar.jpg|Razar on his Speedor. RazarPoster.jpg RazarTVFull.png|Another shot of his appearance in the TV show. char_razar.png Fire_Razar_Wallpaper.jpg|Razar Fire Poster Razar and Worriz.png Razar (The Heart of Cavora).png Razar (For Chima!!).png See also * 70205 Razar Category:Legends of Chima minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013